


Conflicto Por Dos Partes.

by CamiWriter86000



Series: Pike/Tyler (Piler) One- Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Coffee, Flirting, Forgiveness, Kisses, M/M, See you later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Después de casi morir y una intensa discusión, Ash Tyler no sabe cómo actuar con respecto a su misión o, más específicamente, con el capitán de la Discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

Luego de que le revisaran la herida de phaser en su pecho, Tyler se dirigió al comedor con calma, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Cuando entró, se dirigió a la única mesa vacía. No tenía ganas de comer nada gracias al torbellino en su mente, todos los sucesos recientes le pesaban en los hombros y su lado Klingon, Voq, sentía dolor por dejar atrás a L'rell, Tyler, en cambio, se sentía en conflicto consigo mismo.

A la entrada del comedor, el capitán Christopher Pike se adentró, buscando al instante un café para si mismo. Al tenerlo en mano se dio la vuelta para buscar algún puesto vacío.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - murmuró con una ceja en alto, pero encaminándose a aquella silla solitaria sin más remedio.

Cuando se sentó, Tyler lo miró sorprendido, mientras Pike esbozaba una sonrisa forzada en modo de saludo. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo y Ash sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo antes de que la tensión ahí lo acabe, pero antes de hacer nada, Pike habló.

\- ¿Sabe? Aún no logro comprender cómo supo de uno de mis motivos personales para aceptar esta misión.

Tyler se sintió confundido pero al verse metido en la conversación, seria descortés irse sin más.

\- En realidad, sólo estaba enojado y solté lo que tenía en mente - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. - Usted fue el que me lo confirmó.

Pike sonrió.

\- Ah, ¿En serio? Creí que usted no había dejado de psicoanalizarme desde que llegó a la Discovery.

\- En parte - admitió - Creo que también me llamó la atención su trato con la tripulación... Un tanto inusual según mi experiencia previa.

\- En mi opinión, un buen líder no debe creerse superior a los suyos, sino uno más que los guía.

Ash asintió pensativo y ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en un silencio incómodo, mientras Pike le daba sorbos a su café.

El silencio fue roto por el mismo capitán, con un chasquido de lengua.

\- Creo que ya se lo comenté con anterioridad - le miró a los ojos- pero en verdad siento mucho lo que le dije.

Tyler esbozó entonces una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué de todo, "Capitán"?- preguntó, enfatizando en el rango de su superior. Pike no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- ¿En serio, Tyler? Pues... ¡Todo! - luego hizo una pequeña pausa - Excepto lo de seguirme a todos lados. Sé cual es su misión aquí, pero ya tengo mi propia sombra, gracias.

\- Sabe que la Sección 31 es muy estricta, capitán, y si usted tiene información, cualquier cosa del fugitivo...

\- ¿Qué? - Pike entrecerró los ojos ligeramente - ¿Me arrestará si supiera de algo y no se lo digo?

Tyler dudó.

\- En realidad, no me gustaría llegar a ese punto.

Pike resopló.

\- ¿Ya te caí bien?

\- Más que eso, Pike - respondió al instante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Christopher se esfumó y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Tyler entonces se dio cuenta de la malinterpretación y se corrigió - Lo que quiero decir, capitán, es que usted es bueno en su trabajo y sería una gran pérdida para la Federación si se le manda a Corte Marcial y le quitan su puesto.

Dijo todo ello sin tomar aire.

\- Ya, comprendo... - Pike se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de que su sonrisa volviera - Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa. Spock es inocente.

\- ¿Lo conoce lo suficiente? - cuestionó Tyler.

\- Lo necesario - respondió Pike con firmeza. Se tomó su último sorbo de café, levantándose.

\- Me gustaría conversar más con usted - dijo Tyler repentinamente, luego intentó justificarse - Sobre su mando en la Enterprise, por supuesto.

Pike se rió ligeramente.

\- ¿No voy a convencerle de que deje de perseguirme, verdad? - dudó un momento - Lo veré en mis aposentos después del servicio.

Y se retiró de la sala pensando si aquella invitación habría sido o no una mala idea.

"Lo descubriré más tarde" Dijo para sus adentros y continuó al puente.


	2. Desenlace.

Con un ademán de su cabeza, le dijo a la teniente Naan que se retire, ya que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con el individuo frente a sí.  
\- Creí que confiaba más en mi, capitán - Tyler sobó suavemente sus muñecas, al sentirlas libres de restricción.  
\- Y usted debe entender mis motivos - Ash le señaló con una mano un asiento, Pike agradeció y se sentó frente a él. - la teniente Airiam posiblemente era la última persona que creíamos que haría ello.  
Ash asintió, recorriendo la habitación con sus manos tras su espalda y la mirada gacha.  
\- Conocí a Airiam antes, comprendo el porqué creyó que era yo quien enviaba la información filtrada.  
\- Su deber es con la Sección 31, como ya mencionó.  
Ash asintió.  
>> Creo que esta no era la conversación que usted esperaba - continuó el capitán, con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, recordando la citación que le había puesto en su camarote.  
\- Por supuesto que no...  
\- La vida se encarga de enredar nuestros caminos al futuro - Dijo Pike, ligeramente distante. Ash no supo a qué se refería exactamente, decidió no presionar. - Haremos... Un servicio funerario en unas horas, me gustaría que estuviese presente.  
\- No me lo perdería por nada, capitán.  
Pike asintió.  
\- Sabe, también me gustaría... Si tiene tiempo, por supuesto, que hable con la especialista Burnham.  
Aquello dejó definitivamente sin palabras a Tyler.  
\- Claro, capitán, pero ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?  
\- Estoy seguro que lo necesita - dijo - Después de todo, creo que se culpa a sí misma por lo sucedido con Airiam.  
Ash asintió.  
\- Y usted, ¿Cómo se encuentra? - la pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de detenerla.  
\- ¿Yo? - Pike no supo qué contestar - No sé, como capitán asumo toda la responsabilidad por las acciones tomadas por mi tripulación y...  
\- No, Pike - le detuvo Ash - Usted como individuo, no como capitán.  
Tyler se sentó al borde del escritorio y continuó.  
\- Usted no está preparado para las consecuencias de la guerra, estoy seguro que esta no fue la primera muerte que ha tenido que soportar, pero si estoy seguro que es la primera que afronta en un campo de batalla.  
Pike bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió lentamente.  
\- La misión por la que me enlisté en la Flota es puramente científica - dijo en voz baja - Nunca me esperé... Algo como esto, a pesar de haberlo buscado.  
Tyler no supo en qué momento, una de sus manos levantó el mentón de su capitán, para que le mirara a los ojos.  
\- Estoy seguro que sabrá como manejarlo adecuadamente.  
Ambos se quedaron así, simplemente mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Pike no podía apartarse, no sabía como y en realidad a alguna parte en su interior ni le importaba. Sólo podía quedarse sumergido en ese estado reconfortante que le brindaban aquellos ojos marrón.  
Ash, por su parte, sentía la necesidad de extender su mano hasta abarcar la mejilla completa del otro hombre, un individuo extraordinario que por una milésima de segundo, sólo necesitaba aquel apoyo.  
¿En qué momento... La distancia entre sus rostros se acabó?  
¿Cómo llegaron a mezclarse sus alientos?  
¿Cuán suaves eran los labios ajenos?  
Sólo fue eso, un toque, un suave y delicado toque que pedía a gritos más; más contacto con la otra piel, más sensaciones, más movimiento.  
¿En qué momento Tyler se sentó en el regazo de Pike?  
Muchas preguntas. Demasiadas y ninguno tenia respuestas, sólo dejándose llevar por aquel instinto, por ese deseo desconocido.  
Las manos de Ash se envolvieron en la nuca de Christopher y las de Christopher recorrían la espalda de Ash de manera tentadora.  
Querían seguir, lo necesitaban, lo anhelaban más que a nada, pero en un momento dado, ambos se detuvieron.  
Com la respiración entrecortada y las frentes unidas, se quedaron un momento más así, solamente con la presencia del otro pegada a su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué pasó? - finalmente musitó Pike.  
\- Supongo... Que lo que tenía que pasar - respondió Tyler, alejando con un poco de reticencia, su rostro del de su capitán, quedándose embebido con los ojos claros de su superior. Pike asintió lentamente.  
Aquel desenlace para Christopher fue completamente inesperado, pero no se arrepentía de nada en lo absoluto. Tyler se levantó de su regazo, sintiendo su cuerpo frio ante la falta del tacto. Pike también se levantó, inseguro de cómo proceder.  
\- Creo... Que debería retirarme - dijo el capitán.  
Ash asintió lentamente, también confundido.  
\- Lo veré en el servicio - Dijo Tyler a su espalda, antes de que Pike cruzara la puerta de salida, perdiéndose la sonrisa en los labios de su superior.  
\- Cuente con ello, Tyler. - respondió y continuó con su camino.  
Aquel mismo día, mucho mas tarde, los sucesos inexplicables con el Angel Rojo llevaron a Michael Burnham a su camarote.  
Ash la apreciaba, la apreciaba demasiado y no podía soportar la idea de perderla por capturar al Angel Rojo...  
Él la besó, porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba reconfortarla de alguna manera, ella lloraba y Tyler necesitaba tranquilizarla.  
A pesar de ello, un ápice de culpa se extendía muy dentro de su ser. Él besaba a Michael pero al cerrar los ojos, con los que se topaba eran azul verdoso.  
Corrió este pensamiento lo más profundo en su mente y se concentró en Burnham, en el presente, en la joven que estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida por salvarlos a todos.  
Aquellos ojos claros le perseguían a todos lados...

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba escribir un desenlace!!! (Basado en el episodio Red Angel) xD  
> ¿Merece esta cosita, algún comentario?

**Author's Note:**

> Un Tyler/Piker porque estoy loca y amo esta Shipp xD Gracias a Thomary221B por meterla en mi cabeza <3


End file.
